


Sweet Like Sugar

by NiftyNicky21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyNicky21/pseuds/NiftyNicky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Jean Winchester are hunting a beast across state lines. Little do they know, this beast is one of Gabriella's pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister, who loves her OTP of Sam and Gabriel, but doesn't like penis. I really enjoyed writing this, so let me know what you think! Hopefully, I can come up with some more adventures for Team Fem Free Will later on...

Samantha chewed on a red licorice twist while flipping through photos and notes of the case they were following. Her bangs kept blowing into her face and she kept batting them aside as they cruised with the windows down in the Impala. Jean was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the AC/DC song cranking out of the radio.  
“You got anything, yet?” Jean dialed down the radio and slowed as they passed through a cow town.  
“I don’t know, Jean.” Sam closed the folder and watched the scenery pass by. Kids were playing carefree at a park, running and screaming. “I’d say it was a windego, but they don’t move around like this and vampires aren’t this sloppy.”  
“So we’re looking for something big, angry, and it is running south.” Jean spat chewing gum out her window and then turned right onto the rural highway. “You should call Bobby and see what he can find out. I’m sure he’s got a book somewhere that will get us ahead of this thing.” Sam nodded her agreement. “Bet you it’s a chupacabra.” Jean chuckled, as Sam dialed. Sam rolled her eyes. Every monster was a chupacabra until proven otherwise in her sister’s eyes.  
“Hello?” Bobby’s voice was gruff and groggy. She was sure he’d been asleep at his desk again.  
“Hey, Bobby,” Sam replied. “Jean and I have a question for you.”  
“Make it quick. I was busy.” Bobby grumbled.  
“Jean and I have been following a string of murders for the past week.” Sam said. “Whatever we’re tracking is moving south and keeps hitting farms, killing livestock. We’ve only got one eye witness statement and the description’s just some big, black thing with glowing eyes that a farmer shot at in the woods.”  
“Send me what you’ve got and I’ll see what I can fish up for you.” Bobby said, after a moment. “I’ll give you a call back in an hour.”  
“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam tried to sugar coat her voice.  
“Yeah, yeah,” The phone clicked in her ear as Bobby hung up.  
“So?” Sam looked up to Jean motioning her hand for more information. “It’s a chupacabra, right?”  
“No, Jean.” Sam sighed. “Bobby said he’d call us back once he knows something.”  
“Chupacabra,” Jean mumbled under her breath.  
“What?” Sam pretended she hadn’t heard her sister’s comment.  
“Nothing.” Jean answered and turned her tunes back up.

Samantha watched dubiously as Jean dove into her second piece of pecan pie.  
“What?” Jean pulled her plate closer to her in defense. “It’s delicious.” Samantha shook her head. The diner was almost empty. A couple of punk teenagers laughed obnoxiously in the corner booth, next to a jukebox that read ‘Out of Order.’ Sam’s ears perked as her cell began to ring in her jeans pocket.  
“Bobby?” She answered.  
“The one and only,” He replied. “I think I know what you’re looking for and you’re not going to like it.”  
“W-what is it?” Concern filled Sam’s voice.  
“It’s a…” Bobby struggled to explain. “It’s, well, it’s a damn chupacabra.”  
“Shut up.” Sam said. She waited for laughter on Bobby’s end of the phone. It didn’t come.  
“It’s not the goat-sucker from TV specials, Sammy.” Bobby explained. “This thing is ancient and angry. From the looks of where the attacks started, the construction of this Greenville subdivision woke this thing up. It’s completely nocturnal and prefers sleeping in caves. It normally just eats livestock, so I don’t know why it’s attacked so many humans.”  
“How do we kill it? Sam asked. She was trying to keep her best poker face as Jean poked at her with a fork.  
“No lore on that, actually, pages were torn from my books. So go in careful, I don’t need you girls getting hurt.” Bobby said.  
“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam hung up and set the phone on the table. Jean gently poked her hand with the fork again. “Have I told you that I hate you, lately?”  
“Who, me? What did Bobby say?” Jean feigned shock and hurt. Sam just stared at her. A sudden look of realization swept over Jean’s face. “No. No way, are we really hunting a-“  
“Shut up. I hate you.” Sam grabbed her bag and headed to pay the bill. Jean gave a hoot of victory.  
“It’s a chupacabra!” Silence fell over the diner. The boys in the corner booth all turned to look at them, simultaneously. Sam paid the waitress, leaving a hefty tip, as Jean blew a kiss towards the corner booth.  
“I’m going to kill you.” Sam breathed through gritted teeth. She slammed the Impala’s door shut and tossed her bag into the backseat.  
“What?” Jean turned the car on and pulled out onto the highway. “Because I was right for once?”  
“Shut up.” Sam opened the glove box and pulled out a road map, looking for the nearest place that might have caves.  
“Did Bobby tell you how to gank…the chupacabra?” Jean put emphasis on each syllable of the word, increasing Sam’s annoyance.  
“No. Apparently, someone was nice enough to tear out those instructions a long time ago, so we’ll just have to put it through the ringer.”  
“So, where are we headed?” Jean smiled.  
“There’s a state park, not too far from here. There’s a rocky outcropping and it’s near two cattle ranches. That’s probably our best bet. I think we should go there and wait until nightfall.”  
“Hey, Sam?” Jean started to turn up the radio.  
“What?”  
“Chupacabra,” Jean broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

“Apparently, Ranger Rick in there wants my number.” Jean pulled away from the check-in station at the park, waving towards the man leaning out the door. Samantha laughed.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I gave him one of Bobby’s numbers.” Jean threw Sam a sly grin.  
“I feel sorry for him, now.”  
“Do you think he’s going to give Ranger Rick the FBI or NSA story?” Jean turned down a dirt road and headed further into the park.


	2. Sex and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the chupacabra continues and Gabriella shows up to break up a cat fight.

Samantha sighed as the headlights of the ranger’s truck passed by their site for a third time. She tossed another twig into the fire and watched it spark up into the dusky evening sky.  
“I swear, Jean, if you don’t do something about your new boyfriend, I’m seriously considering shoving a potato in his tailpipe.”  
“Kinky,” Jean laughed. “I think it’s sweet that he’s checking up on us.”  
“I don’t think he’s going to find it as sweet when we start unloading an arsenal to go hiking in his woods.”  
“You’ve got a point.” Jean stood and stretched, arching her back. “Let’s grab our stuff and start walking before he swings back around.” She popped the trunk on the Impala and opened the second hatch, tossing a flashlight and duffle bag to Sam. Sam checked the batteries in the flashlight while Jean slung her own bag over her shoulder. They checked ammunition and Jean patted the butt of her rifle. “Let’s go.” She slammed the trunk shut and locked the car.  
The girls trekked in silence, listening to the sounds of woodland creatures searching for food and mates as dusk turned to dark. Jean motioned Sam closer as the trees thinned out, replaced by boulders and jagged rocks. The woods were still except for a breeze rattling the leaves of the aspen trees.  
“Do you smell that?” Sam asked. Jean nodded her head. The rancid odor of rotting meat stung Sam’s nostrils. She pulled out her handgun and knife while Jean crooked the rifle under her arm. Sam signaled that she was flanking out towards another boulder, but slowed her movement when her flashlight beam bounced off of a crimson trail in the leaves. Blood, bits of fur, and broken bones were scattered about the entrance to the outcropping. Sam switched her light off, hoping she hadn’t disturbed the creature yet and took position behind the boulder. Her pulse quickened as she heard a scuffing sound from the cave. Jean motioned her to look, fear deep-set in her sister’s eyes.  
A coyote-sized creature was prowling out of the cave, eyes glinting like a cat’s in the dim light. The thing had the snout and build of a dog, but small spines jutted up out of its neck and back. Its fur was matted and clung to the sides of its body. The chupacabra stretched and yawned in a mewl that Sam could only think was disturbingly cute. Jean motioned her thumb across her neck, but Sam shook her head. There was no way this was the creature causing all that damage. The chupacabra stepped forward, sniffed at a scrap of bone, and then growled in a low warning. Sam saw her sister tense in fear. Jean had never liked dogs in the first place, but after her tangle with the hellhound even little ankle-biters made her nervous.  
Jean cocked the rifle causing the creature to back away. An even louder growl came from within the cave. Jean stepped out from behind her boulder and Sam leaned around hers to provide cover. The chupacabra that lunged out of the cave was the size of a small grizzly bear. Spines protruded from its back, almost two feet long at the rise. Jean fired, but the bullet barely grazed the beast’s shoulder. Its howl was primal and sent a shiver down Samantha’s spine. Sharp, white teeth snarled at the girls. Sam squeezed another shot off, but the chupacabra had grabbed its pup and was charging at them. Her bullet bounced off its left flank and the creature knocked Jean off her feet. Sam ran to her sister who just shook her off.  
“Go!” Jean shouted and Samantha tore off into the woods after the creature. She could hear the beast crashing through the trees, but she wasn’t gaining any ground on it.  
Samantha heard shouting and saw a flashlight bobbing up ahead. She swore and put her weapons away. The damn ranger was poking around their campsite.  
“Hello?” The ranger shouted. He looked startled as Sam tumbled out of the brush, out of breath.  
“Sir,” Sam put her hands on her knees, willing more oxygen into her lungs. “I’m going to have to ask you to get back in you truck.”  
“What? No,” The ranger shined the light right into Sam’s eyes. “Have you been drinking this evening?” She tensed as she heard branches snapping in the woods behind her.  
“Seriously,” She drew her handgun and pointed it at the ranger’s face. “Get back in the damn vehicle.” The ranger threw his hands up and slammed the door when he climbed into the pick-up. Sam trained her gun at the tree line.  
“Don’t shoot!” Jean called out before limping towards the campsite holding her arm. The bags were slung over her shoulder. Sam could see the dark stain of blood dripping down her arm.  
“Are you okay, Jean?” Sam lowered her weapon.  
“Just a little sore, I hope that thing has its shots. Where’d it go?” Jean asked walking to the Impala. Sam shook her head with frustration.  
“I don’t know.” She replied.  
“It’s probably on its way to,” Jean’s face paled. Samantha tensed.  
“It’s right behind me, isn’t it?” She whispered. Jean just nodded. Sam turned, slowly, a cold sweat upon her brow. The chupacabra’s breath was hot and rank against her face. Sam closed her eyes, swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, and squeezed the trigger of her handgun, even though it was pointed at the beast’s feet.  
Its snarl was deafening, but the creature backed away. The pup mewled from the ditch on the other side of the dirt road. Sam knew the beast was protecting its offspring, but it had killed people and harmed her sister, so she was torn. She pointed the gun between its eyes, her finger twitching over the trigger. The yellow eyes were filled with fear and anger. Sam lowered her weapon. The ranger’s truck roared to life and lunged forward, slamming into the beast. The shock buckled Sam’s knees as the chupacabra howled out in pain. Her blood was pounding in her head and her ears rang.  
“Sam, Sammy,” Her sister shook her. “Are you alright?” Sam shook her off and headed to where the beast lay in the last throes of life. Each breath rattled in its chest. Sam set her hand against its face. It snarled a bit, but lay still, in too much pain to protest. The pup crawled up out of the ditch, its tail between its legs and its ear laid back, whining for its mother. It growled low at Sam, but ignored her and licked at its mother’s nose. A final breath wheedled out of the chupacabra’s lungs and it laid still, its eyes glazing over. The pup howled and Sam’s heart broke. Her back tensed as she heard a gun cock. She looked up to see the barrel of Jean’s gun pointed at the pup. Her fists tightened.  
“Put the gun down.” Sam growled.  
“Shoot it!” The ranger stepped down out of the truck.  
“Shut up!” The girls shouted simultaneously at the man. The ranger got back into the truck, mumbling to himself.  
“Sam, I get it. You’re mad.” Jean slightly lowered her weapon. “But that thing is a killing machine.”  
“No, Jean,” Sam bristled up, tears welling in her eyes. “You don’t get it. This isn’t a monster.” The chupacabra pup growled at Jean, slinking behind Sam. “This is a scared pup and that,” Sam pointed an angry finger at the body, “is a dead mother. Something we know all too well.” Jean holstered her gun.  
“Watch your mouth, Samantha, or you’re not going to like what happens next.” Jean’s fists tightened. Samantha didn’t bother with a comment and rushed her sister.  
There was a tangled flurry of fists and kicks. Jean landed a hard right hook on Sam’s chin. Sam countered with a blow just under her ribs. Choking, Jean used her smaller frame to wriggle away from her punches and somehow pinned Samantha onto the gravel by her elbow.  
“Ladies,” A familiar voice was followed by the fluttering of wings. “If you want to keep a captive audience, you’re going to have to start taking some clothes off.” Jean let Sam up. She turned, dusting herself off, to face Gabriella, the archangel.  
“Long time, no see,” gruffed Samantha. It perturbed her that she sounded so much like Bobby with that comment.  
“So how come whenever someone’s broken one of my toys, it’s always you two? Does the Tweedledee and Tweedledum thing ever get old?” Gabriella flipped her long blond hair back over her shoulder.  
“Hey. Who are you?” The ranger asked, as he got out of his truck for the third time. Before Sam or Jean could say anything, the Trickster had her hands around the man’s throat. The angel looked straight into his eyes.  
“You’re going to drive back to your little guard station, fall asleep in front of your television, and forget that you ever saw the Winchester girls.”  
“Yes ma’am,” The ranger got back in his truck and drove off into the night. Gabriella clucked her tongue and beckoned to the chupacabra pup with a finger.  
“Come here, baby boy.” The beast slunk over to her and let the angel pick it up. She stroked behind its ear and then ruffled its spines. Jean started to protest, but stopped dead in her tracks with one look from Gabriella. “My sister may be looking out for your well-being, Jean, but I’m in a sour mood and Cass isn’t here right now. So, go sit in the Chevy like a good, little girl and let the grown-ups talk.” Jean just shook her head and followed her instructions. It was only when Motorhead was blaring from the Impala that Gabriella set the pup down and walked up to look Samantha in the eye  
“Thank you.” Gabriella said, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Sam’s cheek. Sam tried, hopelessly, not to blush.  
“For what?” Sam asked.  
“For looking after my pets as best as a human could,” The angel stuck her hands in her jeans pockets. “I didn’t know they had risen from their slumber or I would have done something sooner.”  
“What I don’t understand is where you’ve been? I thought Lucifer killed you.” Samantha’s heart pounded in her chest. The angel still smelled of sugar; chocolate and licorice were a few of the scents Sam’s nostrils picked up.  
“Please, did you really think that Lucifer could kill the Trickster? I’ve got a fiddle of gold against my brother.” Gabriella laughed.  
“Then why were you gone so long?” Sam asked, trying not to sound hurt. Despite everything Gabriella had done to trick, confuse, and hurt her and her sister, she still harbored strange feelings for the angel.  
“Family matters were getting pretty heated upstairs. I decided to lay low for a while, but here I am.” Gabriella waved her hands. “Ta da!”  
Sam flinched. They were, suddenly, in a different place. The trees and dirt road were replaced with walls and carpet. The chupacabra pup cowered, in as much surprise as Sam.  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Gabriella swung her arm wide. There was a spread of sweets on a round table. Sappy jazz music leaked out of every wall. Rose petals, in red and white, were scattered on almost every available surface. Candles lit a path to a king size bed with black sheets. The chupacabra pup retreated to a small dog house in the corner of the room. Gabriella snapped her fingers and disappeared, only to reappear a second later propped on an elbow across the bed. Her jeans, t-shirt, and jacket were replaced with a red silk robe. Gabriella’s hair spilled like a golden curtain over her shoulder. Samantha swallowed hard.  
“What’s the trick this time?” Sam tried not to choke on her words. Gabriella chuckled.  
“Still having trust issues, Samantha?”  
“You’re gone for over a year, doing who knows what, hiding from your family, from me, and you’re questioning my trust issues?” Sam’s blood boiled. She didn’t want to be mad at Gabriella. If anything, she wanted to pin the angel to the bed and kiss her until the only thing she tasted was that sweet mouth, but her damn ego, which had gotten her into so many fights with her father and sister, wouldn’t let it go.  
“Yes, Sammy,” Gabriella sighed and sat up on the bed. “I left you, mostly for your own protection. Lucifer got his claws into you and there was no way I could hurt him. Not with you as his vessel,” The angel clicked her fingers and Samantha was sitting on the bed with her. Gabriella climbed into her lap and began twirling Sam’s hair with her finger. “I’ve been on the sidelines, trying to push the two of you in the right direction. I even put in a good word for you with Old Man Death.” Sam tensed as Gabriella began kissing at her neck. “He owed me a favor.” She whispered in her ear.  
“I-I,” Sam struggled for words, but gave up. She grabbed Gabriella’s face, cupping it with her hands, and kissed her. Their lips mashed together, tasting and nibbling. Gabriella slipped her tongue between her teeth. Chills ran up Sam’s spine as her mouth delighted at the sweetness of her angel’s mouth. Gabriella gasped into her as Sam ran her hand down her back, pulling her closer. The smooth silk of the robe pressed against her as Gabriella wrapped her legs around her waist and began fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.  
Gabriella kept trying to pull her mouth away as she struggled with the shirt, but Sam was having none of it. She put her hand on the back of the angel’s neck and wouldn’t let her move. She had wanted this kiss for too long and she wasn’t giving it up just yet. Gabriella chuckled into her mouth and snapped her fingers. The shirt was on the floor and the angel pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her. The sheets were cool against the sweat that had broken across Samantha’s back. Her eyes open, but her lips still locked on Gabriella’s, Sam deftly untied the robe and pushed it off her back. The angel shuddered and Sam broke their kiss to look at her. She was wearing a lacy red bra and panties. Her hair cascaded down her back, some of it teasing Sam’s face. Gabriella leaned back on Sam’s waist, grinding her hips against her.  
“Do you like what you see?” The angel ran a finger from Samantha’s chin down her neck, across her clavicle and then down, stopping above the plain white bra. “Because I know I do.” Her fingers popped the clasp on the front of the bra, exposing Sam’s breasts. Sam sighed at the release. She slid her hands up and down Gabriella’s waist loving the touch of her cool skin.  
“Very much,” Sam choked out. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Gabriella was cupping her breasts, circling her thumbs over the sensitive nipples. Sam bit her lip and pulled the angel back in for a kiss. Gabriella dodged her lips, kissing her cheek and then down into her neck, suckling at her collarbone. Sam gasped and began pulling at the clasp of the angel’s bra. She managed to undo it and tossed it to the floor. Sam’s fingers traced down Gabriella’s ribs, then cupped up under her breasts. She squeezed the flesh in her left hand and pinched the nipple in her right. The angel hissed and bit the flesh above Sam’s breast.  
“Always so feisty,” Gabriella’s laugh was ragged. She licked down Sam’s chest, twirling her tongue around the left nipple. Sam choked back a moan and ground her hips up against the angel’s.  
Sam ran her left hand down Gabriella’s back, her fingers dancing across her spine and pulled at the waistband of her panties before cupping her ass cheek. Her right hand massaged Gabriella’s breast and she smiled each time she heard the angel’s breath catch. She repositioned her hands to Gabriella’s grinding hips and flipped her onto her back, setting off a squeal of surprise. Sam pinned the angel’s arms above her head and kissed into her neck and shoulders. Sam let her tongue drag tantalizingly down the middle of the angel’s quivering body. Her tongue dipped in and out of her navel, tasting the salt of her sweat. She hooked a finger on each side of the red panties and kissed the warm, wet fabric, drinking in the smell of her lover. Gabriella stretched her legs over Sam’s shoulders.  
“Please, don’t tease.” The angel gasped as Sam ran her tongue over the fabric. Sam chuckled, slyly, and slowly pulled the panties off, tossing them to the floor. She paused, drinking in the sight of her angel, naked, wet, and shivering for her. “Please,”  
Sam kissed the insides of Gabriella’s thighs, suckling longer the closer that she got to her warm pussy. Gabriella was making sounds Sam had never heard from any man or woman she had slept with before. Her tongue flicked out, running up her slit, eliciting an excited squeal from her angel. Sam grinned and pushed her tongue inside. Her pussy was so warm and wet that Sam felt her own muscles clench in her abdomen. She twirled her tongue, trying to push farther in, wanting to taste every sweet inch of her lover. Her hands slid up Gabriella’s sides and began massaging her breasts once more. Sam twisted the right nipple between her thumb and index finger, making the angel’s hips buck, forcing Sam’s tongue deeper inside her. Sam watched Gabriella’s face as she tried to catch her breath and keep up with Sam’s movement. Gabriella’s hands moved down, one knotting itself in Sam’s hair, the other rubbing her clit. Sam breathed in the sweetness of her angel and nibbled softly at her labia. She could die happy like this, buried in her lover, listening to each sigh and gasp. Sam slid her left hand down, cooling it against the rumpled, black silk sheets and then slid a finger into Gabriella. She curled her finger up, delighting in the feel of her tongue and finger, warm and slippery. The angel pulled at Sam’s hair, gasping for air. Sam moved her finger faster and pulled her tongue out her, licking the crease of her thigh. She pushed another finger inside and Gabriella’s hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing hard. Sam grinned at the sight of the red fingerprints the angel was leaving on the white flesh.  
Sam kissed Gabriella’s clit while she massaged inside her lover. Her tongue flitted back and forth over the pad of flesh. She bit gently and Gabriella screamed in delight.  
“Oh, Sammy,” Gabriella’s head fell back against the bed. “Faster,” Samantha pumped her fingers faster into the warm slit and felt the muscles tense around them. “Yes, oh, yes,” Gabriella cried out. Sam suckled harder on her clit and began pushing her fingers upwards inside her, wanting to hear her scream those words. Gabriella’s hips bucked feverishly into Sam’s hand. “Oh, shit,” Sam grinned inwardly at her swear and raked her fingernails down the right side of the angel’s body with her free hand. “Oh, please, please,” Gabriella was almost unintelligible in her desperation. “I’m coming, Sam!” Sam felt the angel’s body seize, her pussy quivering around her slippery fingers. The angel lay still, her breathing erratic. Sam slid her fingers out and teased them across Gabriella’s clit, smiling as her body trembled again. The Trickster grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled her hand to her mouth, suckling on her own juices.  
“Damn,” Sam’s breath caught in her throat. Gabriella just grinned and drew Samantha in for another long, blissful kiss.  
Gabriella flipped Sam over and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling, desperately, at her pants and panties. Sam grinned and arched her back letting the angel slide them off and toss them into the pile of clothes on the floor. Gabriella kissed into Sam’s navel, her tongue dancing over the skin. Sam closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. She had gotten so wet watching her angel writhe beneath her own hands that she didn’t think it would take much to get her to come now. She felt her lover’s tongue lick over her labia, then flick across her clit. Sam bit her lip to stifle the moan in her throat.  
“Sammy,” Gabriella whispered in a ragged breath. Sam opened her eyes and saw that the angel was sucking on two of her fingers. “Watch this.” Samantha heard a buzz and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. She looked for the device the angel might be using, but her hands were empty. She looked closer and saw that it was Gabriella’s fingers that were vibrating.  
“Oh,” The word gurgled up out of her, a mixture of surprise and arousal. Gabriella chuckled and teased her index finger across Sam’s clit. Sam grabbed the sheets, twisting the fabric between her fingers as the shockwave swept through her body. Gabriella took her finger away, mischievously. “No, no, please more,” Sam begged. She felt her arms moving up over her to the headboard of their own volition. Fuzzy black handcuffs appeared around each of her wrists, making Sam pant with excitement. Gabriela’s wet buzzing fingers slid inside Sam and her tongue began teasing her clit again. Sam did not hold back this time, gripping the bars of the headboard as she moaned with pleasure. It was like electricity coursing through her, lighting her up in all the right places. Sam was lost, her mind scrambling to hold onto each sensation under the angel’s touch.  
“Oh, fuck,” Sam growled as Gabriella’s fingers bumped against her G-spot. “Oh don’t stop, Gabbie.” Sam’s blood sang in her ears as she ground her hips against the angel’s hand. She thought she was going to pass out as the orgasm rocked her body  
Gabriella kissed into Sam’s neck and slid off the bed. Sam, still shaking, pulled her body up, propping her back against the headboard. She smiled and bit her lip as she watched the angel’s ass bounce with each step. Gabriella plucked Sam’s blue plaid shirt up off the floor and pulled it on like a robe as she made her way to the sweets laden table. The angel returned to the bed with a heart-shaped box of chocolates and curled up next to Samantha, placing the box on Sam’s lap. She flipped the lid off the box, unwrapped an expensive looking bon-bon, and placed it halfway in her mouth. She looked at Sam, pensively, making Sam smile.  
Samantha leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Gabriella’s, biting into the chocolate. The taste was exquisite, a light fluffy chocolate crème center. Their lips lingered together and Sam inhaled deeply, overwhelmed with the smell of her angel, sex and candy.  
“I’d ask what you’re thinking right now,” Gabriella whispered. “But it’s so cliché.”  
“Says the one who’s feeding me chocolates, while I’m handcuffed to a bed surrounded by candlelight and jazz music,” Sam kissed her. “I’m thinking you should uncuff me so I can put my arms around you.” Gabriella clicked her fingers and the restraints were gone. Sam pulled the petite woman closer and planted a kiss on top of her head. Sam had never felt this whole. The stress in her muscles had dissipated and though her heart raced, it wasn’t because of fear and adrenaline.  
“I love you.” Sam whispered into her hair.  
“Ditto,” Gabriella squeezed her tighter.  
They lay there in silence, Sam gently stroking Gabriella’s hair, for some time. The chupacabra pup whined from its doghouse and cautiously crept out, investigating its surroundings. Gabriella whistled softly and the beast’s ears perked up. It ran up onto the bed and began covering the angel’s face with sloppy kisses. Sam chuckled with delight and ran a hand down its back. The brown fur was surprisingly soft and the spines reminded her of the texture of goat horn.  
“What should we call him?” Gabriella ruffled behind its ears.  
“If we’re going to stick with clichés, I like the name, ‘Spike’.” The beast rolled over exposing its stomach for a rub, tongue lolling out of its mouth.  
“Spike, it is. He seems to like it.” Gabriella laughed. Sam stretched, pushing Spike towards Gabriella and pushed herself up off the bed. She began sorting through the mess of clothes on the floor.  
“As much as I’d love to spend the night,” Sam said as she put her panties on. “I think Jean’s going to pitch less of a fit if I get back sooner rather than later.” Gabriella buttoned up the plaid shirt over her nakedness and stood to help Sam with her bra. She fumbled with the clasp and then stood on tiptoe to kiss the back of Sam’s neck.  
“I wouldn’t be too worried.” Gabriella said. “I’m sure my sister is keeping her occupied.” Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at the grinning angel over her shoulder.  
“You have no idea how much that explains.” Sam sighed as she buttoned her jeans. There had always been tension between Jean and Cass, unspoken words and subtle movements. She pulled her tank top on and then pulled, playfully, at the plaid shirt. “I’m betting I’m not getting this one back.”  
“Are you kidding?” Gabriella grinned slyly, popping the collar of the shirt. “This is my trophy for taming the wild moose! I’ll sleep in this forever.” Sam pulled Gabriella in for another kiss and was shocked as the scenery changed again. Her lips parted from the angel’s. They were standing in a dimly lit motel room. Jean’s clothes were on the floor along with her duffel bag and a trench coat was hung over the back of a chair.  
“What?” Sam started to ask a question, but Gabriella placed a finger over Sam’s mouth. The shower was running and Sam could hear a low conversation. Jean stepped out of the steamy shower, wrapped in a towel, rustling a second towel through her short, wet hair.  
“Sammy?” Jean looked shocked and blushed a little. “I, I didn’t know when you’d be coming back.” The water had stopped running and Cass had come up behind Jean, also wrapped in a towel. Cass leaned over and kissed the handprint on Jean’s arm.  
“Hello, Gabriella.” Cass murmured.  
“Hey, sis,” Gabriella turned to face the other couple, her arm sliding around Sam’s waist. Sam’s face was flush with embarrassment. There were a few moments of awkward silence.  
“It’s the fingers, right?” Jean said, laughingly, and put an arm around Cass. Cass huffed and shoved Jean as Gabriella laughed.  
“Bedtime, girly,” Gabriella clicked her fingers and Sam was naked under the covers of the motel bed, holding her angel.  
“You have got to stop doing that,” Sam sighed and kissed the top of Gabriella’s head. “You’re going to give me some kind of brain damage.”  
“It’s too late for that, Sammy.” Jean quipped as she and Cass slid into the other double mattress. Gabriella kissed Sam on the nose and then the lips.  
“Aw, they’re so sweet together.” Cass cooed.  
“I think I’m getting a cavity.” Jean scoffed and turned out the lights.  
Sam lay there in the dark, listening to the sounds of the three sleeping bodies; her arm falling asleep under Gabriella’s shoulder. She breathed in deep the smell of her angel’s hair again. She felt safe and that was a feeling she wasn’t used to. She had no idea what kind of hell tomorrow would bring, but tonight, she was going to enjoy her slice of heaven.


End file.
